The Molecular Genetics and Vector Core serves as a resource to provide expertise and assistance in DNA cloning and sequencing with a particular emphasis on the design and creation of recombinant viral vectors. In addition, the Core maintains a repository of plasmid and viral vectors and stable cell lines for use by the individual projects.